Sang Pendamai
by Cloud Beilschmidt
Summary: Hei... Apa itu? Kiku menemukan seekor kucing kecil di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin. Ia hendak memeliharanya bersama Arthur... Tapi... Kiku's POV. Fic saya setelah hiatus, dibuat dengan ide yang pas-pasan. AsaKiku. Mind to RnR?


**Sang Pendamai**

Disclaimer : Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rated** : K-  
**Genre : **Family, Comfort  
**Warning : **Boy X Boy (sedikit), typo(s).  
**Pair : **UK X Japan (Arthur X Kiku / AsaKiku)

Hai, bertemu lagi dengan author yang /gak/ ketceh ini.  
Setelah lama saya hiatus karena WB paraaahh (orz) akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ke FFn tercinta… Selama WB saya hanya merieview dan jadi readers yang hampir lumutan gara-gara nunggu update-an fic… -w-  
Daannn saya minta maaf… Padahal banyak yang minta sequel dari fic 'Present For You, West!', tapi saya malah bikin yang ini Q.Q

Oke deh… Cukup cuap-cuap gajenye XP

Cekidot fic saya ini :D

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pada suatu sore di akhir bulan November, aku memasukkan mobilku ke halaman rumah pertanianku yang terpencil. Aku mengumpulkan barang-barang dan membuka pintu mobil. Angin berdesir dari arah barat daya dan membentur pojokan rumah. Tepat pada saat itu, muncul suara tak terduga yang tak ingin kudengar—tangisan hewan yang masih kecil.

Apakah seekor kucing yang tersesat? Aku harap bukan. Suhu kala itu minus sepuluh derajat celcius, kemungkinan akan turun salju.

Dengan melawan angin, aku memutari pojokan rumah. Begitu lampu penerang di pintu belakang menyala, melompatlah seekor anak kucing dari kegelapan. Itu kucing paling rupawan yang pernah kulihat. Bulunya berwarna kelabu asap, begitu cantik dan begitu panik sehingga aku sebenarnya agak malu untuk mengakui bahwa mataku berkaca-kaca karena kasihan.

Kucing itu mendahuluiku menerobos pintu dan kelihatan begitu lega melihatku. Tentu saja dia langsung menyerbuku dengan menggesekkan badannya serta mendengkur, seperti lazimnya kucing kalau sedang butuh. Anak kucing ini sepertinya sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama manusia, karena dia tahu bisa mendapatkan perlindungan dari manusia. Dia sedang mengeluarkan segala 'jurus'nya untuk mendapatkan pertolongan itu. Aku meletakkan tasku dan membungkuk untuk mengelusnya.

Aku gelisah dan berdebar-debar karena tahu aku tak bisa membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kekasihku dan aku memiliki seekor kucing kembang telon yang tidak ramah terhadap binatang lain. Kami khawatir kucing kami akan mencelakai kucing ini, apalagi kucing baru ini masih kecil. Aku juga tahu, lebih baik tidak membawa kucing asing bergaul dengan kucing kami karena di alam liar, penyakit lebih cepat menular.

Aku membuka kunci rumah dan masuk, perlu beberapa saat untuk mencegah kucing kecil itu ikut masuk. Kubilang padanya aku akan segera kembali. Yah, tentu saja dia tidak mengerti. Dengan lembut, aku mendorong punggungnya dengan jari kakiku lalu masuk rumah. Kemudian aku membuka kaleng makanan kucing dan menyiapkan mangkuk berisi air.

Ketika aku kembali membuka pintu, aku melihat anak kucing itu sudah bersembunyi di antara pintu anti-badai dan pintu rumah belakang. Merapatkan dirinya di ambang pintu supaya hangat. Aku merasa kasihan, lalu mendorongnya lembut dari ambang pintu dan keluar lagi. Mengajaknya 'mengobrol' untuk menenangkannya. Ketika kuletakkan wadah-wadah makanan itu, dia langsung membungkuk lalu melahapnya dengan semangat. Kemudian aku mengendap-endap masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengawasinya dari jendela.

Masalahnnya, aku dan kekasihku, Arthur. Sudah punya kucing di rumah. Namanya Tran. Kami sangat menyayanginya, tapi dia bukan tipe yang menyenangkan. Meskipun di balik penampilannya yang tampak tegar dan perkasa, dia adalah makhluk yang penuh perhatian. Tran pernah menjadi kucing jalanan, dan sudah terbiasa mempertahankan diri supaya selalu menang dalam persaingan.

Sebetulnya dia sangat meyenangkan asalkan tidak bertemu dengan hewan lain. Dia bahkan pernah menyudutkan anjing tetangga sampai tidak berdaya. Untuk itulah kami tidak pernah berpikir untuk memelihara kucing lagi. Kami beranggapan kucing kami akan membunuh hewan pendatang baru, jadi kami memutuskan Tran akan menjadi satu-satunya hewan peliharaan di rumah kami.

Itu sebelum kami tahu bahwa kucing rumahan tak mungkin akan saling membunuh.

Dari jendela, aku melihat mobil masuk halaman. Dia sudah pulang dari kerja. Aku masih mengawasi si kucing kecil menikmati makanan kaleng itu ketika Arthur masuk ke rumah dan memandangiku.

"Ada cerita apa nih?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku, tapi aku mulai merasa cemas. "Kucing ini tersesat." Ucapku. "Kita tak bisa membiarkannya mati di luar sana karena dia bisa mati membeku, tapi kita tak bisa membawanya masuk karena Tran akan melukainya."

Arthur mengangguk dan berpikir sejenak. "Begini saja. Kita belum mengembalikan barang-barang ke dalam kamar yang kita cat di lantai atas itu, kan?"

Benar. Rumah tua kami ini luas sekali, jadi kami tidak mempergunakan lantai atas yang tidak terhubung langsung dengan lantai utama.

"Kita masih punya kotak pasir satu lagi, kan?" lanjut Arthur. "Taruh saja anak kucing ini di kamar kosong di atas sampai kita bisa menemukan solusinya. Setidaknya dia akan merasa hangat dan nyaman di dalam sana. Dan Tran juga takkan bisa mengganggunya."

Rencana yang bagus.

"Baiklah," ucapku seraya menghela nafas. Aku memasukkan Tran ke lantai bawah, sementara itu Arthur pergi ke pintu belakang. Saat kucing kecil itu hendak dimasukkan ke dalam, dengkurannya keras sekali seakan ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Aku jadi tahu bahwa dengkuran anak kucing memang lebih keras agar Ibu mereka mendengarnya. Begitu juga _Ibu_ yang ini.

"Hati-hati," kata Arthur. "Hidungnya sedikit berdarah. Mungkin dia membawa penyakit."

Aku membungkusnya dengan handuk bekas berwarna merah dan aku menggendongnya seperti bayi. Makhluk kecil menggemaskan itu mendengkur, dan menggeliat-geliat. Aah, menggemaskan sekali. Aku jadi terharu. Aku merasa bodoh karena terharu melihat anak kucing. Yah… Tapi, begitulah.

"Aku tidak tahu dia mimisan atau berdarah karena dicakar." Kata Arthur sembari memeriksanya. Karena di dalam rumah lebih terang, aku jadi tahu kalau ternyata anak kucing ini betina. Usianya sekitar lima bulan. Bulunya pendek, tapi di sekitar bagian leher dan dadanya cukup lebat dan sangat lembut. Seluruh badannya kelabu—warna abu-abu disebut biru pada bulu kucing—mulai dari bagian muka hingga cakarnya yang lancip. Hidungnya lurus dan telinganya selembut beledu. Mata birunya menatap kami bergantian. Tampak menyala diantara bulu kelabunya, menyorot seperti lampu mobil yang sedang ada di tengah kabut.

"Wow." Arthur berdecak kagum. "Kucing ini bisa dijadikan model majalah _lifestyle_."

Memang, kucing ini sangat jelita dan sempurna. Aku masih mengagumi keelokannya ketika aku menyadari bahwa sifatnya yang manis dan kecantikannya itu bisa mempermudah dia menemukan rumah. Seseorang pasti mau memeliharanya. Mengingat kucing yang bergelandang di luar sana itu biasanya dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang tega membuang makhluk seluar biasa ini. Apalagi, sifatnya juga sangat memikat hati.

Akhirnya Arthur mengambil kucing itu dariku. "Kiku, aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuknya." Kekasihku menawarkan diri. "Dia terlihat kelelahan."

Aku belum pernah melihat anak kucing sebahagia dia sebelumnya. Aku membuatkan tempat tidur untuknya yang terbuat dari sebuah kotak dan sweter tua milikku supaya dia tetap hangat. Lalu, Arthur membawanya ke atas.

Aku melihat anak kucing itu bergelung nyaman di antara sweter itu. Aku menyadari dia menemukan kenyamanan bukan hanya dari kehangatan sweater itu. Melainkan juga aromaku yang tertinggal di sweter itu. Arthur menyiapkan kotak pasir dan dia langsung melompat ke dalamnya. Mengais-ngais pasirnya sedikit lalu menjalankan 'ritual pribadi'-nya.

Dia melahap semangkuk makanan lagi, terus-menerus mendengkur, lalu meringkuk di tempat tidurnya yang baru itu. Matanya mengamati Arthur yang hilir mudik di dalam kamar barunya tersebut dengan matanya yang berat.

Anak kucing itu kelihatan begitu lega.

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke chapter 2_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Cuap-cuap author lagi**

Yaaay… Chapter pertama selesaiiiiii~ :D

Ini fic pertama saya yang ber-chapter lho Q.Q

Yattaaaa~ Saa, yang udah baca, tinggalkan jejak dengan me-review fic ini! ^u^

_See ya in next chapter! _


End file.
